


Oops?

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bingo, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the kriff do you get married by accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars Prequels Revan au thing that loosely ties in to my Female!Revan trains Anakin drabble thing.

Accidental Marriage

 

Obi-Wan huffed in annoyance. It wasn’t funny. The information about the planet’s culture had been inaccurate and as a result, well…  
Palanno had recently petitioned for membership into the Republic. Everything had been going well until one small snag. Jedi had been requested to handle the rest of the talks and hammering out of the treaty. And because one bureaucrat hadn’t been paying attention…

He glared at Anakin Skywalker, who was in the process of laughing himself sick. “It isn’t that funny Anakin.”

“You,” he wheezed out. “You accidentally got Married! How the kriff do you ACCIDENTALLY get married?!” Then Anakin fell over laughing.

It really didn’t help that the first thing Master Revan had said when she had heard the name of the planet and seen the look on his face had been, “You touched the tree, didn’t you.”

And now here he was, married to his one-time Master. He just hoped he could find a way out of this before Qui-Gon found out about his rather inappropriate feelings towards his former teacher.

“I hate you both,” he decided. That just made them both laugh more.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies about how long this took and it's Very short length. I'm in the process of moving and it's been... very busy. Future posts may well be on hold till July or later.


End file.
